User blog:MarioFan41/Announcements for May and June 2019
Hello everyone, MarioFan41 here once again regarding to what's going to happen and my plans for the next two months regarding this wiki. For the first announcement, I will announce that I will be inactive from May 31-June 8 as I am going on my annual trip to North Carolina. So if you are available to do the charts for the weeks of June 1 and June 8, let me know on my talk page and you can go ahead and do those charts. (UPDATE: I got back earlier than expected today, so I will be doing the charts for June 8th, thank you so much to the people that contributed to do the June 1st chart). Second of all, my last day of school will be on May 30, so soon as I get back on the wiki on June 9, I am considering maybe doing "Song Reviews" or "Top Ten Lists" for the best and worst songs for the certain year, here on the blog posts. If I do the Top 10 lists, the lists will also include songs that did not debut on the wiki, but made the Top 100 year-end for the Billboard Charts, but the song also must meet the following four requirements. • The song has to make at least the Top 40 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart in that year. • If the song was included in last year's list, then it won't be in the next year. • If the song didn't make it to the Top 40 on Billboard, then it must have debuted on AT40 anytime in that year to make the cut. • Also the song must have peaked in the same year in order to make the cut, if it debuted the previous year, but didn't peak until the next, then it won't make the previous year's list. Now, you maybe curious about why the Hot AC wiki has been inactive, well I got so mad that "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran who was supposed to drop out on the week of March 9, 2019, instead it jumped up TEN spots, yes TEN spots, to the number 30, and I got so angry to the point "Yep, this wiki needs to be on hiatus", the song OBVIOUSLY overstayed its welcome and is one of the purest reasons that AT40 needs to bring back the recurrent rule for both versions of the show. For the Hot AC Wiki, I will love to announce that I will return to work on the wiki in Mid to Late May of 2019, I do not know the exact date I will return to the Hot AC wiki, but I am going to return to work on the wiki soon. So keep an eye on the new charts for March, April and May for that wiki. I also may or may not, depending on time, return to Chart Reviews, as I am a bit enraged that they have so many breakouts to the point its unreviewable. Alright, that's all that I have to bring up that is going to happen over the next 2-3 months here on this wiki, this is MarioFan41, signing off. Category:Blog posts